Daphneish Dictionary
by Trikster Queen
Summary: A dictionary of Daphne's words, plus ones that you make up. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, I had an idea to do a Daphne-ish dictionary._**

**_You guys will give me words with their meanings by review or PM, it doesn't matter._**

**_I only remember a couple of the words from the books, so I can't do all of them. Please remind me what the ones I missed are._**

* * *

**Daphne**

Gravy- cooler than cool

Pucktastic- Puck in the best possible way

Shenenigans- Fun troublemaking

Punk rock- When Gravy meets Pucktastic with awesomeness sprinkled on top~PenguinLoverGurl

Jerkazoid- superpowered jerkiness~tomatoes2016

Creep-tastic- something that is super creepy; example baba yaga (the old mother)

~Solaria daughter of Apollo

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to update! Okay, on a side note, when you guys give me words from the books, I'm going to add them to the first chapter. **_

* * *

_**PenguinLoverGurl**_

Puckabrina- You should know what this means. (Sabrina and Puck together)  
Dapherseed/Daphocchio- An epic love triangle  
Punk rock- When Gravy meets Pucktastic with awesomeness sprinkled on top ~*1st chapter*~  
Wondersometastical- Something wonderfully awesomely fantastically magical.  
Lavy- Lazily Gravy

_**Guest**_

Flufftastic: totally romantic and awesome

_**Trikster Queen**_

Carfluence-Influence from a car

Devolution-A gradual process in which something changes into a different and simpler form (The opposite of evolution) (evolution - A gradual process in which something changes into a different and usually more complex or better form)

* * *

_**A/N: (Guest) kaykay901: can you tell me which ones they are?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I am updating 'cause it is the first day of school! :) September 5th, 2012_**

* * *

_**laurelblack**_

bitetastic: fantastic enough to make you bite your palm

**_PenguinLoverGurl_**

Truffles: Gravy on steroids (courtesy of Leslie Ann K.)


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: A girl in my class is named Briana, and her name is a mix of her parents' names_**. _**Her parents' names are Diana and Brent. Isn't that cute? And I am dissapointed in you guys. Nobody gave me any words. :(**_

* * *

_**Solaria daughter of Apollo**_

Mucho-cool-o: something that is super cool

Creep-tastic: something that is super creepy; example baba yaga (the old mother)~*1st Chapter *~

Punk rock: someone who has their own style and who is not afraid to be different

Mucho-puck-o: i believe this to mean along the same lines as pucktastic; something that puck would do


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hi! Okay, I am going to try and update faster, but that depends on you guys. By the way, I have horseback riding lessons tomorrow! I LOVE HORSES! Sorry, I had to say that._**

* * *

Cowgirl Casanova

Mucho-awesome-o: It's when Daphne runs out of words to use

Lady of the Cheeseburgers

Amazinglytasticcool- something to describe Granny's cooking. Or you could call it Sabrina's Demise.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Guys! I need words here.

* * *

Trikster Queen

Outtrance-The opposite of entrance

Puffalope-a puffy envelope

Addictionary-When people add to a dictionary with made up words. (Like me!)

Scrikle-When you get scratched and tickled at the same time. (Like how you would scratch a cat)


	7. Chapter 7

As White As Snow  
Plack- when you mix a colour with black in hope that it will make the colour darker, but it just turns black

Squee- a random high pitched squeaky expression of delight rather like a fan girl squeal

Azerbaijan- a country and a word that is very fun to say

SweetShireen

Sleading pretending to sleep but really reading


	8. Chapter 8

EricaDiAngelo45

Swawesome - sweet and awesome combined otherwise known as puckabrina

Swicked - sweet and wicked combined


	9. Chapter 9

As White As Snow

Splabushka- when you lose some parts of a Babushka doll, so it just looks  
really weird  
Fauxtifact- where you attempt to replicate an object from a movie or book, but  
it sort of fails (like my Harry Potter wand)


End file.
